Office Window
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Prompt fill: Ruby/Archie. Doing it up against the windows in his office. Rated MATURE, adult themes


**Pairing**: Archie/Ruby

**Warning**: Smut/Adult themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the OUAT rights and no copyright infringement was intended.

This story was written for a prompt on LJ: Ruby/Archie. Sex up against the windows in his office.

* * *

><p><strong>:Office Window:<strong>

* * *

><p>"So is there anything else you want to talk about today or have we finished our session?"<p>

Archie was scribbling down Ruby's details furiously on the piece of paper in front of him. He didn't look up at her for he was a bit embarrassed and tried to maintain his professionalism. But the brunette had leant forward and pressed her hand flat on top of his paper, smudging his letters and capturing his attention. His eyes darted to her parted lips and then to her eyes. Archie felt shaken and quickly pressed a finger against his glasses, setting them straight.

"Actually, there is." Ruby said, a small mischievous smirk on her face. The way her voice sounded, so low and seductive, made Archie's body itch. He was already having such a 'hard' time concentrating on his profession, not on the things he wanted to do to her.

"There is?" He asked, voice skipping a notch as he spoke. She just hummed her reply and bit her lip while her gaze was undressing him. His cheeks flushed as he noticed what she was doing.

"If it's about anything else than your Granny and Boston problems I'm afraid I won't be able to help you."

She nibbled her lip pensively while he looked at her with a frown. Then tilted her head backwards. "I think you can." She suddenly said, sounding very determined, and rose from her seat to unbutton her blouse.

Archie leant backwards in his chair. "Ruby… I don't think this is appropriate."

She hissed at him through gritted teeth. "Quiet." Within moments she was on top of him, her breasts showing as she'd tugged her bra down and had her blouse undone. A knee was at either side of him and her hand caressed his cheek. His glasses had been knocked crooked upon his face as he looked at her dumbfounded. "I can see you want it too." She hissed, desire overwhelming her, and she licked the side of his neck. He let out a soft moan.

"There's no use to beat around the bush." Her hand slid down between their bodies and squeezed the hard bulge in his pants. He let out a guttural moan, his head tossing backwards, at the action while she bit his earlobe and then licked his cheek again. "Come on," she purred in his ear, "Show me some dominance."

The doctor, good at his profession and excellent in listening, placed his hands on her hips and let out another moan. "Ruby, fuck." It wasn't what he had wanted to say but her hips had bucked against his, an action which took away all his sensible thoughts. Nothing was coherent as she started to ride him, clothes still on, and fiercely had her hips meet his.

Archie's hands found her swaying breasts and as he took them in his hands she let out a small cry. With his hands now massaging her breasts, erecting her nipples by his pinches and the rolling of his thumbs, he subconsciously had started bucking his hips against hers as well and was surprised when she stopped him.

"What?" He asked, voice hoarse as she placed a finger delicately against his lips and pushed herself off of the chair. Ruby let out a low growl. "I love a man who takes control." Clearly she was challenging him, dragging him over the edge of his shyness with her erotically voiced words.

She tugged at her own panties until they slipped past her hips and onto the floor. By the time she looked up Archie had freed himself from his restricting pants and smirked lustfully at her. His cock peeked out of the rough material of his jeans as he pushed himself away from the chair.

"On the desk?" He hoarsely groaned. "Against the wall?"

Ruby excitedly licked her lips as the man pondered where to take her. Her own fingers hand slid down to her slit and she inserted one finger to the knuckle, fingering herself and moaning softly as she wanted for Archie to take control again.

"I know," The doctor suddenly said with a mischievous grin. "How about the cool window glass?" Taking Ruby by her wrist, he spun her around till her breasts were pressed against the glass of his office window and pried her other hand away from her dripping cunt. With wet fingers he took his hard shaft in his hand and pressed the head of it against Ruby's tight cunt, grinning as he thrust in without a warning and hearing her cry at his movement. He slammed his hips against hers, burying balls deep, and let out a groan as his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"So tight." He grunted, but all Ruby could reply with was a sequence of gasps and moans as the man started pumping her roughly. She gasped as her hot body was being pressed against the cool window's glass. Her cheek felt sore from scraping against the glass, her breasts were pressed and flattened by the material while Archie lifted her one leg as he was taking her with deep hard strokes. She could feel his penis deep inside of her belly, could feel his balls hitting her with each thrust, could feel the man's grip on her limbs tighten with each deliciously angled thrust.

She cried out loudly when her orgasm crashed over her, causing her to close her eyes in pleasure as he rode out the wave of her orgasm. Her hands curled against the glass as she panted heavily and begged for him to stop. "Not again, Archie, not again." But the doctor wouldn't have any of it and kept pounding her mercilessly, the ride even more smooth now that she had covered him with her cum. Her juices had squirted down his stomach and legs, and wet sounds ensued as he kept thrusting her.

"You wanted me to take control." Archie said through gritted teeth. "Now I have." His hands dug into her hips, his penis hitting her g-spot hard. Slowly and steadily her begs for mercy turned into cries for more; for him to take her harder, deeper, mercilessly. And it was just what he did.

With a few more thrusts he had her over the moon again, her walls clamping down on his cock hard, her head thrown backwards, a loud cry of his name escaping her lips. This time it was too much for his body to handle and he followed, one more deep thrust before he pulled out shakily and watched his semen run down her butt before it reached the floor. He caught his breath and grinned at her. When she slowly turned around he noticed her make-up had smudged. She blew some hair out of her face.

"I intended not to come in you or on you." Archie said as he dusted his pants and tugged his now limp member neatly inside again. " But it seems when I pulled out I accidently hit your back."

She frowned at him.

"Then again I guess it suits you." He tapped two fingers against his lips thoughtfully and managed to fully miss Ruby's exasperated expression.

"You took me against your window!" She declared loudly. "There were families outside. Three men stopped by to watch."  
>Archie had to smirk at her complaint. True, their fuck had been undignified but she had started it. He stepped closer to her as she was tucking her breasts back in her bra and buttoned her blouse. Playfully Archie patted her cheek.<p>

"Next time I'll squirt it all across your face, whether the guys are watching or not."


End file.
